Apron clearers constructed in accordance with the prior art generally include a pad and have fixed connection to a bar mounted above the apron assembly extending across several assemblies. It is not possible to lift the clearer pads individually from the apron of a single apron assembly since at least two of the clearer pads are in fixed relation in respect to each other. Therefore, since the pads cannot compensate for individual apron assembly irregularities, one of the pads may not properly clean its respective apron.
Accordingly, an important object of this invention is to provide an individual spinning frame apron clearer attachment which may be raised without affecting the next adjacent clearer.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an individual apron clearer which may compensate for variation in apron arrangements by pivotal mounting upon a sliver guide for the cradle assembly, and by being thus positioned not unduly interfere with the essential spinning operation.
The clearer attachment of the present invention may be useful upon most cradle assemblies including those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,546 and 3,906,590.